The instant invention relates to desk-top accessories and more particular to a holder which is receivable on a desk-top, counter-top or the like for holding and containing a dispenser for tape marker flags.
It has generally been found that tape marker flags can be effectively utilized for marking selected pages of various books, files, or pamphlets so that they can be readily located when desired. In this regard, a tape marker flag generally comprises an adhesive tape portion and a colored marker flag portion which is preferably made from an at least slightly flexible plastic material and attached to the tape portion. A tape marker flag of this type is adapted to be utilized by adhesively securing the tape portion thereof to the edge portion of a selected page of a book or the like so that the flag portion of the tape marker flag projects outwardly beyond the edge of the page. When a tape marker flag is assembled on a page in this manner the flag portion thereof is readily visible so that it can be utilized for quickly locating the selected page when desired.
It has recently been found that tape marker flags of the above described type can be effectively contained and marketed in dispensers from which marker flags can be individually dispensed as needed. In particular, it has been found that tape marker flags can be effectively dispensed from dispensers of a type comprising a container portion containing a supply of tape marker flags and including an enlarged substantially rectangular body portion and an upstanding tubular neck portion of elongated length and reduced upwardly tapering width on the body portion. However, it has been further found that dispensers for tape marker flags of this general type are often lost or misplaced and that for aesthetic reasons, they are sometimes considered unsuitable for placement on desktop surfaces.
The instant invention provides an effective holder for receiving and containing a dispenser for tape marker flags of the above described type in a manner wherein tape marker flags can be readily and easily individually dispensed as needed. In particular, the holder of the instant invention comprises a housing which is adapted to be received and supported on a substantially horizontal supporting surface, wherein the housing includes a top wall portion having an elongated slot therein and a side wall portion which depends from the top wall portion. The housing is adapted for removably receiving a dispenser for tape marker flags of the above described type and for maintaining the dispenser in a predetermined position therein wherein the body portion thereof is contained within the side wall portion of the housing and the neck portion of the dispenser extends upwardly through the slot in the top wall portion of the housing. The holder is preferably adapted for use in connection with a dispenser comprising a body portion which includes a top wall, a depending side wall and a peripheral flange which extends outwardly from the side wall in downwardly spaced relation to the top wall, and a neck portion which tapers slightly in its upward extent from the body portion. The means for releasably retaining a dispenser in the housing preferably includes means for frictionally engaging the side wall of the body portion, and the slot in the top wall portion of the housing is preferably dimensioned for frictionally receiving the neck portion of the dispenser in snug engagement therein. The means for releasably retaining the dispenser preferably further includes detent means for releasably retaining the flange of the dispenser in the housing and the housing preferably further comprises a bottom wall portion which releasably engages the side wall portion of the housing to retain it in a position wherein it substantially closes the bottom end of the housing. The holder preferably further includes a note pad tray which is integrally formed with the housing and includes a recessed central portion and a raised peripheral wall portion which extends substantially around the central portion, and it also preferably includes a note pad in the note pad tray. When the holder includes a note pad tray and a note pad it is preferably adapted for use in connection with a dispenser having a display card portion attached thereto. Specifically, the holder is preferably adapted so that the display card portion of the dispenser is receivable beneath the note pad tray when the dispenser is assembled in the housing.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective desk-top holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags comprising a housing including a top wall having an elongated slot formed therein, wherein the housing is adapted for receiving a dispenser so that the neck portion thereof extends upwardly through the slot in the housing.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags including a housing which is adapted for receiving and containing the dispenser and a note pad tray which is integrally formed with the housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.